DBZ vs SAILOR MOON
by Chibi Princess 48
Summary: The ZFIGHTERS want to kill the sailor scouts for taking another of their time slots. How will the scouts survive this? Read to find out.
1. The ZFighters Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. I also do not own the characters. If I could I would. So anyways this just a fan fiction.

In the DBZ world…

Goku and friends were just hanging out at his house when they here Tien yell" no" at what he was reading." What is it Tien ?" asked Yamcha. " The sailor scouts toke another one of our time slots again. It's the third one this month." Said Tien. "Why don't we put an end to this." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. "What are you getting at Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Are you an idiot Kakortto, when I say put an end I mean kill them." said …. lets go kill them now!" said Goku excitedly. Everyone sweat-dropped at this. "But how can we get to their world. We just can't fly there." Said Krillian " I have an idea." said Goku. "Share your smart idea with us." Vegeta said sarcastically. " We can use that dimensional doorway Dende told us about. It could work. And Dende did not say anything bad about it." Said Goku. Everyone just gave Goku a very blank stare. This was the most smartest thing to have ever come out of his mouth in a while (or ever) " Is it me or did Goku say something that actually sounded smart." Said a blank staring Piccolo. " I think he did. Goku tell me what is 1+2." Said Yamcha " Is it 12?" asked Goku. Everyone except Goku laughed and flew to the lookout. After everyone was out of sight and hearing range Goku smirked and said " It is actually 3." And with that said Goku flew off to join the other Zfighters.

In the Sailor Moon world…

" I have the strangest feeling that a group of people are coming to kill us today." Said Rei Your so negative Rei. You are always like this. You need to be happy, carefree, and you need to go with the flow. You know, more like meEEEEEEE!" . At that moment in her speech, Serena tripped and fell like she always dose. "More like you! I `m better off as me." Rei said. Then she and the others (you know, the other inner scouts) started to laugh. Darien helped Serena up and smiled at her then Serena laughed too at what she had done. Then they all walk into their favorite café not knowing the things that were going to happen later that day.

In the DBZ world…(again!)

"Are you guys ready, you better be because even for girls their pretty tough so don't underestimate them when you see them." Goku said. The others nodded but Vegeta just snorted. " Ok lets go." And with that the Zfighters went into the doorway.

Authors Note.

Well this is it. Hoped you like it. This is my new DBZ fan fiction. I deleted the other one because it sucked hard. Please read and review but be nice with the reviews. I will state this again BE NICE WITH THE REVIEWS. I am new to Fan Fiction Net. So please cut me a break. Chapter 2 coming up as soon as I can. For those who want action I hear you. Chapter 2 is the fight.

Bye-Bye…. For now


	2. The fight begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I am not that rich.

Recap: The Fighters are coming to the Sailor's world to destroy them. Will the scouts survive? Why am I asking you? On with the story.

The girls and Darien left the café. "What now guys?" asked Rini. " Lets go shopping." Said a very excited Mina. "Ok." said the others. Just as they started to walk a blast came flying at them. They manage to get away in time. They looked in the direction of the blast. A group of flying people landed a few feet away. " It can't be." Said Darien. " The Fighters. But why would you attack us? You guys are the good guys of DBZ." Said a confused Serena. " Sorry to bring you in this but putting you in trouble will bring the Sailor scouts here." Said Tien. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "If you want the scouts you found them!" yelled Rei.

" Mars Crystal Power"

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Venous Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Moon Comic Dream Action" (from Sailor Moon Season 4)

Now the scouts are standing where the girls were. Darien ran off somewhere.

"Now tell us what you want from us." Demanded Moon

" You girls toke another of our time slots and that not right. Now we only come on three times a day but we come on at the worst times. We come on when most kids are at school and at night when they would or should be sleeping. So to solve this problem we have to kill you so prepare to die." Said Vegeta.

" Wha wha wha your needs" said Mars

"We shall punish you!" yelled Moon.

Goku laughed at this then leapt at Moon who somehow got away. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Moon. The attack hit Goku and did mild damage.

This made Goku mad. He jump on Moon a began punching her.

Krillian was set on fire by Mars and was running around yelling, " Someone put me out". By shear luck he tripped and fell in a puddle. Mars running over to Moon to help her out until she heard Krillian say " hey fire witch". She looked to see Krillian looking very angry and his hands were glowing. " Solar Flare!" yelled Krillian. The bright flash of light blinded Mars. She began to run but tripped and is now feeling around on the ground.

Mercury was keeping up with Tien's attacks. Then he landed one punch on her and was about to blast her when Mercury came up with a great idea that could save her. " Mercury Bubbles Blasts!" yelled Mercury. A thick foggy mist formed. "You think this will help you." Said Tien. Mercury ran deep into the mist only to bump into Tien. She turned to run but Tien appeared in front of her. "This reminds me of the house of mirrors." Said Mercury right before the two Tiens blasted her. The blast sent her flying. She landed on top of Mars.

Jupiter was gaining on Piccolo a little bit then from out of nowhere Vegeta tackled her. The force from it made her crash into Mars and Mercury.

Venous and Yamcha max each other out with all of their best attacks. Venous crawled away and joined Mars, Mercury, and Jupitar.

Moon crawled over to the others.

"Where is Mini Moon?" asked Moon. Then Mini Moon limped over. She look like somebody wailed on her very hard. "What happened to you?" ask Moon "He happened." Said Mini Moon as she pointed to Chiatzu. " That is so weak," said Moon. "Any last words ladies?" asked Goku. " I got some," said Moon. Everyone looked at her. She took in a lot of air then screamed at the top of her lungs " TUXCDO MASK HELP US. WE NEED YOU!" Nothing happened. Vegeta laughed and then sent a big bang towards the scouts. The scouts screamed as the blast came closer. None of the Fighters saw the rose the went in front of the blast because they flew off to who knows where.

The dust cleared to show the scouts and Tuxedo Mask unharmed. "Hey Tuxedo Mask where were you?" asked Moon "Um…I…I am the night". And with that Tuxedo Mask ran off leaving a group of blank staring and sweat dropping scouts behind.

Hoped you liked it. Sorry for the wait. Chapter 3 coming up as soon as I can.

Bye for now.


	3. Changing looks bad idea part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon. I can only dream.

Recap: The scouts have survived the fight.

Rei's temple 2 hours after the fight.

"I'm glad the Z fighters didn't see us come hear." Said Lita with a sigh. The other girls nodded. "How are we going to get around with out them seeing us? We transformed in front of them." Said Mina. " Maybe we can use the Luna Pen to make us look different." Suggested Serena. "That might work. Serena maybe you're not as big of a idiot as I thought." Said Rei with a smirk. So the girls began to use the pen.

Serena went first. Her new look was a pink sundress with no selves; on her feet were yellow sandals. Her hair was in a single braid that went to her waist; on her face were black sunglasses.

Next was Rei. Her look was a white shirt with no selves and a red vest with no selves. She also had on jean shorts on and red sneakers. Her hair was in to pigtails and had a red headband in it, on her face was a pair of plain glasses.

Amy was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt; she had dark blue jeans on. Her hair was in a short ponytail; she had white-framed sunglasses on.

Lita had on a white shirt with long selves and a green star on the front, she also had black pants on. Her hair was let loose so it stopped at her waist. Her shoes were green high heels.

Mina was wearing a pink china dress with a golden flower pattern. Her hair was in a bun. Her shoes were black slipper styled.

Rini had on an outfit that looked like her sailor scout clothes but there were no gloves or boots and instead of a skirt it was shorts. On her feet were white sneakers. Her hair was like Serena's original hairstyle.

Darien who was there took off his jacket and put on his black shades. Then he left to get more rose from who knows where or even care. The girls left to do some shopping. They needed to cheer themselves up. Then things got worst. Walking towards them were the Z fighters, the girls did not know what to do. They guys asked the girls to spend the day with them. Before they all left the other girls glared at Serena.

Hoped you liked it. Chapter 4 coming up as soon as I can.

One more thing…

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BUT BE NICE!

Bye for now.

Sorry if to short. I really am.


	4. Changing looks bad idea conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ

Recap: the scout's idea of changing their looks backfired when the Zfighters asked them to send the day with them.

Where we left off

"Amy how do we get out of this?" Serena whispered. "I don't know" Amy whispered back. She looked at Lita who was smirking. ' What is up with her?' Amy thought. Lita finally spoke up. " I see that some of you guys have wedding rings." As soon as Lita said that Goku, Krillian, and Vegeta took off their wedding rings. " What wedding rings?" Goku said. And with that Lita's smirk disappeared.

At that moment the group walked in front of the café the girls like to go to. "Let's go in." Amy said. She finally came up with a plan that might save the scouts. When they went in the girls rushed into the restroom.

" What are we going to do?" Rei asked. " We should face that fact that we are all going to die!" Serena yelled. She then went into a full fledge wail. " I think Serena is right guys .If the scouts are needed they will find us." Mina said. " I have an idea" Amy then poked her out the restroom door before she continued talking about her idea. " They are sitting in the very back of the café. I think we can sneak out of here. This is our only option." Amy said. The girls began to sneak out of the café. " We're in the clear." Mina said. Just as she said this Serena fell. " Thanks a lot Serena!" Rei yelled. The girls walked over to the guy's table.

The girls sat there with very scared faces. " Well this is nice." Lita said trying to break the ice. " What are your names?" Yamcha asked. The girls said their names. After that everyone just sat there staring at each other. Then Serena spoke up. " Let's go to the mall." She said. Everyone nodded then headed to the mall

As the group entered the mall they noticed that everyone there was staring at them. They stopped staring when the group growled an angry growl at the people who were staring at them. The other people then went back to what they were doing. " What made you want to come here Serena?" Rei whispered to Serena. " I think that we can use that crowd of people here to our advantage. Follow my lead." And with that Serena went deep in the crowd. Soon the other girls did what Serena did. They all ran to the parking lot.

" I think that those girls left us." Tien said. " What makes you say that?" Goku asked. " The fact that they're gone Goku." " Oh" Goku replied. The guys saw that the girls were running to the parking lot and began to run after them.

" Hurry they're coming!" Mina yelled. " We got to teleport out of here!" Lita yelled

They girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

They then began to get into teleportation formation when someone grabbed Sailor Moon's left pony/pig tail… right as the scouts teloported away.

Sailor Moon was left behind.

Sailor Moon turned around and saw that it was Goku who pulled her away from the other scouts. The rest of the Zfighters were there, they were looking at her with some not so nice looks.

' What am I going to do?' thought Sailor Moon.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please forgive me for the wait. Please review! Please review! Chapter 5 coming when I can. You might have a little wait ahead of you. …Sorry.

Bye for now.


	5. Being a cluzt can save your butt

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dbz

Recap: Sailor Moon was separated from the other Sailor Scouts and is left in the hands of the Zfighters.

Where we left off …

Sailor Moon looks as if she were going to faint. She was standing in the middle of a circle of her toughest enemies. The Zfighters. If they were going to kill her they would have by now, but they did not. Sailor Moon wondered why. "Well I'm going to go now." Sailor Moon said slowly. She then started to run but felt someone grab her right arm. She turned to see who it was and saw that it was Vegeta who grabbed her arm. "We're not done with you moon brat, you have some things to tell us." He said. Sailor Moon tried to pull away, while doing so she slipped and fell.

The force of her fall sent him flying into a mail box that happened to be there. Vegeta was left on the ground rolling around in pain.

Sailor Moon toke her chance and began to run. The other Zfighters began to chase after her. 'I got to keep running no matter what.' Sailor Moon thought. While she was thinking this, Sailor Moon was not paying attention to were she was going and tripped over two trash cans. The two trash can crashed into Tien and Yamcha who were right behind her. They were left lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Sailor Moon got up and began running again.

"Excuse me coming through!" Sailor Moon yelled. She was running through a very large crowd of people. While trying to run through the crowd she tripped. By sheer luck none of the remaining Zfighters saw her. Instead they flew into a girl who looked like Sailor Moon from behind, when they went to see if it was Sailor Moon , they found out the girl was just a normal teenage girl who was a fan of Sailor Moon. The girl glared at them then sprayed them with mace. The real Sailor Moon got up and smiled.

"I am finally safe!" she exclaimed. She began to walk at a good pace. But just as she started walking she tripped. After Sailor Moon got up she just smiled and stared walking to Rei's temple.

At Rei's temple…

All of the girls were standing in front of the temple with Darien. "Serena… please be ok." Darien said. "Serena come back…" Rei said while trying to fight back tears. "Mommy…" Rini said quietly, she then began to cry into her hands. "Serena come back, we want to know that you are safe…" Amy said with tears in her eyes. Lita and Mina were holding on to each other, both of them were crying very hard.

None of them noticed that Serena had walked to them. "Hi everyone, I' back and I am unharmed. Everyone stopped crying and being sad and started to smile at Serena. Serena was going to hug everyone but tripped. "Serena you are such a cluzt." Rei said. "I know but being a cluzt saved my life." Serena said. "What! Tell us how!" Everyone yelled schocked. Serena began to tell them her tale. A lot of laughing could be heard.

With the Zfighters

The Zfighters just gotten over their encounter with Sailor Moon. "The scouts should be dead by now. If only Sailor Moon did not get away, but maybe we were targeting the wrong scout. Why don't we target the other blonde sailor scout. We could use her to get to the other sailor scouts." These thoughts came from Tien. The others agreed with him. They all began to come up with a plan.

End of Chapter

Please Review, Next chapter coming soon but you might have a little wait.


	6. Mina its a trap

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon

Recap: the Zfighters are targeting Mina. Will she survive?

It has been a day since the fight with the Zfighters and the scouts have been hanging around the temple. They decided to have a scout meeting when the realized that they were missing someone. Where is Mina, she should have been here by now." Lita said, sounding a little annoyed. " I've got a bad feeling, I think we better find her." Said a very worried looking Rei. "Let split up and look for her. Who ever finds Mina needs to contact the rest of us on the communicator." Amy said. The other scouts nodded then left the temple.

With Mina …

Mina was in the city walking pass a few stores here and there. She had just brought herself a soda. She knew she was going to be late to the scout meeting but Mina just wanted to take her time. " Well I better hurry up and get to the temple." Mina said with a sigh. As she began to speed up her pace, Mina walked into a guy who, at first glace looked to be around her age.

"You need to watch were your going buddy, you made me drop my soda" Mina said while glaring daggers at the guy standing in front of her. The guy was wearing a jacket and had the had of the hood jacket pulled over his head so you could see his face very well, he was also wearing very familiar looking orange pants and dark blue boots. " I'm so sorry, let me by you another soda." Said the guy. " Another soda won't cut it. You are going to take me to the park and by me an ice cream cone from one of the ice cream stands, then you're off the hook ok." Mina said. The guy nodded. " Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" Mina asked. " Well my name is…. uh…Akira." The guy now known as Akira said. " I swear I heard your name somewhere." Mina said looking as if she was in deep thought. " I get that a lot." Akira said. He then began to laugh nervously.

They started to walk to the park.

Ten minutes later…

Mina was getting annoyed because of the silence; she decided to try to form a conversation with Akira. " What school do you go to Akira?" Mina asked. " I never had been to school." Akira replied. " Well…. uh…. do you watch DBZ?" Mina asked. As soon as Mina asked that question, Akira fell down anime style. Mina just stared at Akira like he grew a new head. When Akira got up he replied with "yes". " Me personally, I don't think you should watch that show, I mean come on, only morons watch that show. And those Zfighters, they are just the worst." Mina said. She then stared laughing about what she said. However Akira was not laughing, he was giving Mina a look that would have her dead and buried.

" Well I think that Sailor Moon is a show that only a moron could love, and those sailor scouts are stupid." Akira said then he started laughing. Mina gave him a look but she did not say anything, instead she pretended to trip and kicked Akira in the back of the knee. When Akira recovered from the kick he could see that Mina was giggling.

They continued walking to the ice cream stand.

With Amy…

Amy had just happened to see Mina walk into the park with some guy. She decided to follow them secretly. Amy had managed to get a picture of his face when Mina kicked him. After analyzing the picture on her computer, the computer's data showed that the guy's face matched Goku's face. Amy began to run towards Mina.

With Mina and Akira…

Mina and Akira had finally reached the ice cream stand. While ordering her ice cream, Mina thought she heard yell her name, when she turned to see who was yelling her name, Mina saw that the person was Amy. Mina could she that Amy was yelling, " Mina get away from him, and he's a member of the Zfighters!" Before Mina could get away from Akira, he grabbed her wrist and put two fingers on his head. A few seconds later Mina and Akira disappeared…

Amy turned on her communicator and said "Hussein we have a problem." Into her communicator. When the other scouts responded back, they told Amy that only Serena would say something like that at a time like this. Amy now had a huge sweat drop on the back of her head.

With Mina and Akira…

Akira had teleported Mina to a part of the park that no one ever really visits. Mina backed away from Akira and toke out her transformation wand. " I don't know why you brought me hear Akira, if that really is your name, but I do know one thing for sure, you're about to feel the wrath of Venus!" Mina yelled. " Venus Crystal Power!" Mina yelled. It toke Mina a few seconds to realize that her transformation wand was gone. Mina saw that Akira was holding her wand. "Give my wand back Akira." Mina demanded." "No" Akira replied with a mean smirk. " Will you at least tell which Zfighter are you." Mina said. Akira toke off the jacket so Mina could see who he was.

Mina's jaw dropped. " You were Goku the whole tome!" Mina yelled in shock. After Mina regained her composer she asked where the other Zfighters were. Goku just pointed behind her. When Mina turned around she saw the other Zfighters standing there.

"This is not going to turn out good." Mina said. "Exactly." Said all of the Zfighters.


	7. Saving Mina

Recap: Mina has fallen for the Zfighters trap. Will the scouts be able to save?

It's been two hour since Mina has been captured and the other sailor scouts have been planning a rescue mission. "Ok, the plan is to call Mina on the communicator so that we can track the signal. Then we follow the signal back to Mina." Amy said. "But what about the Zfighters, they nearly killed us the last time we fought." Lita said, with an angry glare on her face. "So what, we have a good chance of beating them if we make a good plan and work together." Rei said, with a look of determination on her face

"I agree with Rei. I have a feeling that we can win. Now let's get to work sailor scouts, we have a friend to save." Serena said, she had the same look as Rei. And with this the scouts called Mina on the communicator.

With Mina

Mina was hanging in there. The Zfighters were trying to force her to tell them were the sailor scouts are. So far Mina was unharmed, but she was not sure how long this would last. Then her communicator started to beep. Mina tried to cover it up but it was too late, the Zfighters heard the sound. "What's with the noise?" Vegeta asked. "It's just my watch." Mina replied, hoping that nobody would question this. "Really now, so why is it beeping?" Piccolo asked, he didn't believe that was a regular watch. "Well…..um…..it beeps when it is time for me to take a bath room break." Mina said. The Zfighters just gave Mina a blank stare. She is now blushing with embarrassment. 'Why did I use that reason as a lie?' Mina thought. "Well I'm going to take that bathroom break now." Mina said.

"If you try anything funny, it will be the end of you." Vegeta said. "How is peeing funny?" Mina asked as she walked to a place that was out of sight. She then answered her communicator. "Guys I'm ok. Nothing bad has happen to me yet." Mina said into the communicator. "Mina we got your signal and we are coming to rescue you." Amy's voice said through the communicator. The communicator became silent. "And those stupid Zfighters won't suspect a thing." Mina said to herself. She then walked back to where the Zfighters were.

With the scouts

The sailor scouts had followed Mina's communicator signal, and they were noticing that something was wrong. "I think that it's weird that we haven't seen any sign of Mina or the Zfighters." Sailor Mars said, with a slightly worried face. "For once I agree with Mars." Sailor Moon said, she has the same look on her face that Sailor Mars did.

The scouts kept walking until Sailor Jupitar told them to stop because she heard something. "What did you hear Jupitar?" Amy asked. "I think that I heard Mina." Sailor Jupitar said, she then ran in the direction of were Mina's voice was coming from. "Guys I see Mina, it looks like she is in trouble!" Sailor Jupitar exclaimed. "Lets hurry scouts, we got to save Mina!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. And with that the scouts started running.

With Mina

So far things are going bad for Mina. It seems that the Zfighters have found out about Mina contacting the other sailor scouts. "I'm telling the truth, I did not contact the other scouts." Mina said, in a firm voice. "I guess that you need an incentive to make you tell the truth." Vegeta said. He then charged up a ki blast and he was getting ready to blast it at Mina.

"Don't you even think about hurting her!" Sailor Moon yelled as she came for behind a tree. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and I will punish you." Sailor Moon said as she did her poses. "And how are you going to do that?" Tien asked. "Like this." Sailor Moon said. She then snapped her fingers. A few seconds later the other sailor scouts appeared with their attacks fully charged. They fired their attacks at the Zfighters. Then they took Mina's transformation wand back, they then gave it to Mina. Mina transformed herself into Sailor Venus. "I hope you guys learned never to mess with us." Sailor Venus said.

The scouts quickly got into teleportation form and teleported away. After the Sailor Scouts were gone, the Z fighters began to plan their revenge.

Quick Note: Sorry for the wait. School and homework have slowed me down but I'm still going to write.


	8. The ZFighters Strike Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

It has been several days since the other sailor scouts rescued Mina. The sailor scouts are having a meeting at Rei's temple.

"Things have been really quiet for the past few days. Maybe the Zfighters went back to their world." Lita said.

"I'm not so sure Lita. I think that they are still here. Also I think we need back up." Rei said, with a worried face.

"What are you saying Rei?" Mina asked.

"I'm saying that we should call the Outer Sailor Scouts. Let's face the facts, things are getting bad. The Zfighters have tried to kill us as a group and have tried to kill us by targeting us while we are alone. If they actually succeed in killing us, the Outers will be the only Sailor Scouts left." Rei said.

"What do you think we should do Serena?" Amy asked.

"I think we should call them." Serena said.

A few seconds after Serena said this, Luna ran into the room. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Scouts, turn on the news." Luna said.

Rini turned on the T.V and put the news on. The reporter on the news was talking about how the Zfighters split up and taken over seven locations in Tokyo and are threatening to blow them up.

"What are we going to do? There are only six of us!" Lita yelled.

"Actually seven." Darien said.

"Luna, I need you to contact the Outers. As for everyone else, we need to split up. Amy, you will go to Juuban Junior High School. Rei, you will go to the Crown Game Center. Lita, you will go to the café. Mina, you will go the mall. Rini, your school is one of the areas that was taken over so I need you to go there." Serena said.

"Where do you need me to go?" Darien asked.

"I need you to go to the amusement park. The last area that has been taken over is the Tokyo Tower, I'll go there." Serena said.

Everyone nodded and left the temple.

When Sailor Mercury reached the high school, she could see that there were people inside of the building. They had scared looks on their faces and some were banging on the windows.

"Don't worry; I'm coming to get you!" Sailor Mercury yelled. She then began to run towards the building. When Sailor Mercury was a feet away from the door, a ki blast was fired in front of her. Sailor Mercury managed to dodge the ki blast.

"Who fired that!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"I did." Tien replied. He was standing on the roof of the school.

"Come down from there you coward!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Fine." Tien said, he then jumped off of the roof.

"Now, let those people out of the building." Sailor Mercury said.

"I'll let them if you defeat me in battle." Tien said.

"Fine then! Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she fired her attack.

Tien fired a ki blast at Sailor Mercury's attack, but it ended up being frozen. Tien then used the Multi Form Technique to make four copies of himself.

'I'll just freeze all of the copies.' Sailor Mercury thought. So she fired a huge Mercury Shine Aqua Rhapsody at all of the copies of Tien. Her attack managed to freeze all of them.

'Now, to go free those people.' Sailor Mercury thought. She then walked to the door of the high school.

While Sailor Mercury was trying to open the door, the four copies of Tien, broke out of the ice. Then, they each fired a ki blast at Sailor Mercury.

When Sailor Mars reached the Crown Game Center, she went inside and from what she could tell; there was no one in the arcade. Right when she turned to face the door, it locked; Sailor Mars could also hear the sound of laughing behind her. When she turned around, Sailor Mars could see that Krillian was the person who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sailor Mars asked

"That you and all the other Sailor Scouts are going to die." Krillian replied.

"We'll just see about that. Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled as she fired her attack.

Krillian dodged Sailor Mars's attack. He then fired a Destruckto Disc at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars was able to dodge the attack, but a little bit of her hair was cut off.

"You are going to pay for that! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yelled as she fired her attack.

Krillian fired a Kamehameha at Sailor Mars's attack. When the attacks collided, there was an explosion. Both Krillian and Sailor Mars were thrown to different sides of the room. When Sailor Mars got up, she could not see anything because there was a lot of smoke in the room. Sailor Mars began to look for a way out, when someone hit her in the back of the head. Before she blacked out, Sailor Mars hear Krillian laughing. She then blacked out.

Sailor Jupitar was standing in front of the café. The café was dark. When Sailor Jupitar went inside the café, she went to turn the lights on, but someone kicked her into a wall.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Sailor Jupitar yelled as she stood up.

The lights came on. With the lights on, Sailor Jupitar could see that it was Piccolo who kicked her.

"You have no chance of winning so give up." Piccolo said.

"I'll never give up! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupitar yelled as she fired her attack.

Piccolo dodged Sailor Jupiter's attack. He then fired a ki blast at her.

When the ki blast hit Sailor Jupitar, it sent her flying into a table. When she stood up, Sailor Jupitar was met with a ki blast.

When Sailor Venus reached the mall, she began to evacuate the people that were inside the mall. Before she could finish evacuating the people, a ki blast hit her in the back. When Sailor Venus recovered from the attack, she could see that Yamcha was the person who fired the ki blast at Sailor Venus.

"How dare you start a fight in a place that has a lot of innocent people!" Sailor Venus yelled.

Yamcha just shrugged.

"Venus Love Chain and Circle!" Sailor Venus yelled as she summoned a golden chain that was made out of hearts. The chain wrapped around Yamcha's leg. Sailor Venus spun the chain around then released it. Yamcha was sent flying into a wall.

Sailor Venus then continued to evacuate the innocent people. While she was doing this, Yamcha had recovered from the attack and he fired a Kamehameha at her. Sailor Venus didn't see the attack coming. The Kamehameha hit her in the back.

Sailor Mini Moon had reached her school. From what she could see, there was no one there. After ten minutes of investigating, Sailor Mini Moon decided to leave. When she turned around to leave, her body became paralyzed. Sailor Mini Moon couldn't see that it was Chaozu who was paralyzing her. Chaozu was going to attack Sailor Mini Moon, but some knocked him out before he could do anything.

Sailor Mini Moon's body went back to normal. She could see that the Outer Scouts were the ones that saved her. They had grim looks on their faces.

"Sailor Mini Moon, I have some very bad news to tell you." Sailor Pluto said.

"What's wrong Pluto?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"All of the Inner Scouts except you and Sailor Moon have been captured. Tuxedo Mask is ok; he and Sailor Moon are at the temple. We managed to save them." Sailor Pluto said.

"Don't worry Mini Moon. We will be able to save the others." Sailor Saturn said.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded. She had tears coming down her cheeks.

Quick note: I am very sorry for not updating. I was having school and family issues. I have not given up on this story.


End file.
